Open top trailers are commonly used to carry cargo as diverse as wheat and topsoil. In recent years, many jurisdictions have required the use of a cover or a tarp over the open top of the trailer to prevent cargo from being blown from the trailer onto the highway, possibly endangering other motorists. Furthermore, operators have a financial interest in preventing loss of cargo as well.
A tarp cover has been developed which is commonly used in the industry. The cover includes a tarp with tubes secured at either side. One tube is permanently secured along one side of the trailer near the top. When the top is open for loading and unloading, the tarp is rolled up on the other tube with the movable tube adjacent the fixed tube. When the top is to be covered, the movable tube is rolled over the top of the trailer to the opposite side of the trailer and tightened against a ridge or ledge to secure the tarp over the top of the trailer.
While the conventional tarp cover is effective in many applications, it becomes an inconvenience when using a side dump trailer which can dump in either direction. A need exists to overcome this difficulty.